


You Need Me; I Don't Need You

by androgenius



Series: Jesse-centric [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse spends his spring break in San Diego with VA. What Rachel doesn't know is just how much he tried to get over her while there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me; I Don't Need You

The first groan passes by his lips before his mind registers fully what is happening exactly.

It was never supposed to be like this. Rachel wasn’t supposed to double—or is it triple?—cross him. He wasn’t supposed to be sitting next to an empty seat to his right on the plane to LA over break while Andrea talked his ear off on the left. And he definitely wasn’t supposed to be at this party, by himself, without Rachel in his arms allowing him to introduce her to everyone.

“Let me,” she’d whispered, some blonde in Vocal Adrenaline that looked like every other damn blonde in Vocal Adrenaline, and he’d just growled _fine_. 

It was a damn good thing that she took control, as he wouldn’t have done anything if she hadn’t, pushing him back against the wall and kneeling before him.

Vocal Adrenaline’s parties had always been nothing short of amazing, and before the night was through, he’d always found at least a handful of girls who wanted him purely on the merit that he was Vocal Adrenaline’s lead, their finest, whether that meant that he wanted them, or not.

This time was no different, and as Andrea had reassured a stone-faced Jesse, all week was going to consist of this. 

The narrow hallway—kitchen on one side, raging party in the living room on the other—allowed just enough room for the girl to kneel before him and still allow people to pass by.

Not that anyone would have cared if they couldn’t get by. He was still Jesse St. James, just as he’d snapped at them after they’d muttered something about how he wasn’t fit to be with them anymore now that he was at McKinley. 

Nonsense.

Another groan slips past his lips, Jesse letting his head fall back against the wall with a hollow _thud_ , one hand tangling desperately in his hair. 

_Rachel._

It’s all he can think about. The choked sob breaks free with a cry.

She sucks harder—god, that feels good—and it only makes it worse. 

The smell of Rachel’s hair, the feel of her skin, the way she instinctively curled into his body just slightly whenever he put his arm around her waist, like she actually mattered to him...

“Rachel,” he whispers with another choked sound, squeezing his eyes shut as he moves to repetitively thrum his head back against the wall, feeling the utterly stupid and overwhelming need to _punish_ himself well up inside him.

He comes silently, all hips and no sounds, and he wrenches himself free, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping up as quickly as he can.

“What’s your problem?” she mutters, and he folds his arms across his chest, suddenly feeling nauseous.

“Leave him,” he hears Andrea’s voice cut through the thick haze of his own self-hatred, grabbing onto her arm and tugging her away wordlessly.

He’s pathetic, and he knows it.


End file.
